


Extortion For Love

by UniqueMemoria



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Extortion, Fighting, Gen, Kidnapping, One-Sided Attraction, id say they are around 19 or so in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMemoria/pseuds/UniqueMemoria
Summary: Mysterion hasn’t shown up to any of his crime scenes for weeks now, and needless to say it was actually starting to rile the villain up. On top of it, usually not even the Freedom Pals would show up either. It was overly frustrating. Was the crime he was doing not enough?He’d have to think of something a bit different than his usual schemes, it seemed.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, but chaos has a crush on mysterion, so close enough lol, there isnt actual shippy stuff in this
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Extortion For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo here is a quick little one shot! I have wanted to write chaos for a while so this is a lil self indulgent thing on how I view chaos!!
> 
> some small notes just for context: all the boys have powers, chaos doesn't know the freedom pals identities, and they don't know chaos' identity.  
> with that out of the way, lets get into it!

Broken glass crunched under heavy metal boots as the caped villain wearing them surveyed the damage. Multiple windows of a few shops in downtown South Park were shattered, but nothing was stolen from any of them. Professor Chaos isn't the type of villain to actually steal things. Not usually, anyway. Property damage however? He didn’t really care much about that. He only refused to touch anyone’s homes, that felt a bit too far. 

“There’s still no sign of him, sir.” The voice of one of the many armored minions he had at his disposal reached his ears, and he could feel electricity bounce inside his clenched fists immediately at hearing it. 

Where was he? Why wasn’t this working like it usually did? Some civilians had seen them break the windows, and ran off in fear. Surely they would of told the stupid heroes about what they saw. 

Often, when Chaos is the one involved, people would rather call the Freedom Pals instead of the normal police. The police couldn’t do much against people with superpowers, after all. And even more often than not, it was only Mysterion who showed up. Just because the hero worked with the Freedom Pals now didn’t mean he didn’t still mostly enjoy working alone. It was just how he was. 

But lately it’s been different. Mysterion hasn’t shown up to any of his crime scenes for weeks now, and needless to say it was actually starting to rile the villain up. On top of it, usually not even the Freedom Pals would show up either. It was overly frustrating. Was the crime he was doing not enough? 

He’d have to think of something a bit different than his usual schemes, it seemed. 

“Pack it up, tell everyone to head back to the lair.” Chaos kept his eyes locked on the glass shards beneath his feet as he snapped the order to the minion who had just spoken to him. He has already lost patience in this attempt. “Tell all the minions to gather for a meeting, as well. I think I have an idea.”

“Yes, sir.”

-

Chaos carefully landed onto the rooftop he’d just jumped across to, keeping his body crouched low in an attempt to make sure he wasn’t seen. It was a few nights later since his last attempt to lure Mysterion back, and his new plan was already in full swing. He had made a threat to the Freedom Pals that he was going to plant bombs all around the city. Of course, he didn’t actually do that. But, as he had expected, the Freedom Pals took the threat seriously regardless. 

There was still no sign of Mysterion, at least according to his minions spying on the various “bomb” locations for him. So, he had another idea up his sleeve just in case that would happen.

“Is this where it is?”

Chaos quickly ducked lower as the sudden voice reached his ears, keeping himself in the shadows as much as possible. The metal of his attire had the nasty habit of giving away his position if too much light reflected off of it. Mysterion had gotten to use that to his advantage a number of times already. His eyes moved down towards the street where he had heard the voice come from, and couldn’t help the smug grin that came over his face when he saw the pair he had been waiting for.

Toolshed and Human Kite were entering the alley that was just under the building Chaos was currently hiding on top of. The villain wasn’t sure if this could go any more perfectly. He’d just have to hope the rest of his plan would continue going as smoothly.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure. We gotta find that bomb. Fast.” Kite’s concerned voice spoke up this time as the two heroes already began to search the alley for any sign of the threat. Unfortunately for them, they wouldn’t find anything.

Chaos waited a few more moments before swiftly using a fire escape to climb down and land at one end of the alley. The two heroes quickly turned towards him, getting into fighting positions immediately. Chaos raised his hands as if in surrender.

“Now, now, there’s no need for that. I just wanna talk.” Chaos spoke smoothly, giving the heroes his usual grin as he stayed where he was.

“Alright then, let’s talk. Where is the bomb?” Kite spoke up first, clearly not allowing himself to let his guard down for even a moment.

“There isn’t one.” Chaos admitted simply, chuckling a little to himself right after. “I mean it, I just want to talk. This seemed to be the only way to get you stupid heroes to actually show up.”

The two boys in front of him seemed to share a cautious glance between each other, as if in a silent conversation. They reluctantly eased up, but were obviously still cautious.

“You better not be fucking lying about this, Chaos.” Toolshed growled a warning, a hand still nervously placed on one of the drills in his toolbelt.

“I swear it. I’d really rather not have to fight, you know?” Chaos cautiously put his hands back down, but didn’t take any steps towards them. “I just had a question for you guys, that’s all…”

The heroes exchanged one more glance between each other, and soon enough Kite sighed as his body loosened a little more. “Alright, fine. We believe you. What the fuck is so important you had to make a fake bomb threat??”

Chaos was the one to get a little nervous now, but he refused to show it. “Where is Mysterion?” He asked simply.

Yet another shared glance, and it was honestly irritating Chaos already. Were they fucking mind reading each other or something?? He was pretty sure that wasn’t a power either of them had.

“So, that’s what all this is about?” Toolshed sighed in obvious annoyance, rolling his eyes. “What, can’t handle the thought of your favorite hero not wanting to kick your ass for the hundredth time?”

Chaos wiped the grin from his face now and narrowed his eyes a little, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. “Just answer the fucking question.” His tone lowered, not necessarily in the mood for any of the joking around this time. The pair seemed to be put on edge again now.

“Look, he’s been pretty busy. I don’t know what else to tell you, Chaos. Maybe he finally got sick of the repetitive game you two play.” Kite sniped back at him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It’s not a fucking game, _hero._ ” Chaos sneered in return. He had to control the electricity daring to spark at his fingertips. He always had more trouble controlling his powers when his emotions were getting the better of him. He sighs loudly, turning himself around as if to begin walking away. “I guess you are of no help to me, then. Might wanna tell the rest of your _Pals_ that there aren't actually any bombs. That is, if you even can.”

“What do-” Human Kite didn’t get to finish speaking.

 _THUNK!  
_ _THUD!_

Before the two heroes could even process what was happening, they were swiftly knocked out cold by the two minions behind them. Chaos turning around had been the signal for them to creep in from the other end of the alley, and thankfully for Chaos, it worked out perfectly.

A small laugh came out of Chaos’ throat as he turned himself around again, looking coldly down at the two unconscious bodies in front of him with a pleased smile. “Take them back to the lair. I’ll begin preparing my little message for the ‘oh so powerful’ heroes. He’ll have no choice but to listen this time.”

-

“- _If you wanna see your two precious heroes again, why, you’ll have to come and get them yourself. Mysterion comes alone. I highly suggest you do as I say… I’ll be looking forward to it.~”_

Chaos watched over his prerecorded message for a third time, trying to make sure it was exactly as threatening as he intended it to be. This _had_ to work. He didn’t come this far for it to fuck up now.

“God, you are such a try hard it’s almost painful just watching you.” Toolshed sniped up from behind him, and Chaos already felt irritation bubble in his veins. “We knew you could be kinda desperate sometimes, but _Jesus_ dude. Do you rewatch these messages like this every time you send them to us??”

Chaos flipped himself around to glare towards the pair tied up behind him. Their arms were wrapped around a support beam and securely tied behind their backs to keep them in place. But, of course, it didn’t stop their mouths from going off whenever they pleased. Or more so, didn’t stop Toolshed’s mouth from going off whenever he pleased.

“Don’t make me knock you out again, Hero. Zip it.” Chaos quickly threatened. He sighed, rubbing his fingers over his temple. He wasn’t sure what he would do if this didn’t work. If all of the Freedom Pals showed up, they’d surely overpower him. He had his minions at his disposal, but at the end of the day they were still normal people. They didn’t have any powers. The most they could do was momentarily stall the heroes and give him a chance to escape. 

“Go right ahead, I’m bored as fuck here. Might just take a nice little nap while we wait!” Toolshed only continued to egg him on, a smug grin coming over his face. Human Kite kept silent, but seemed to roll his eyes at his own partner’s behavior.

Bored? They weren’t scared at all? Well, that wasn’t very fun. Chaos ignored this however, trying to not allow the hero to get under his skin. There were more important matters to tend to. He turned himself back around, not giving any verbal reply to his statement. He clicked a few buttons and like that the message was already on its way to the Freedom Pals. Perfect.

Now all he had to do was wait. Thankfully, It only took a few passing hours into the night until one of his minions suddenly entered the storage unit.

“Chaos, sir. Some of the minions have spotted Mysterion near the east entrance.” A somewhat nervous voice of his minion reached Chaos ears, and the villain quickly flipped around to look over the screens to his right. The U-Stor-It he held his operations at wasn’t watched or taken care of very well by the owners, so it had been pretty easy for him to get access to all the cameras covering the grounds. Not to mention, it made it pretty easy to work here and not get caught. It wasn’t long before one of the cameras caught his attention, and he saw the dark figure of the hero he had been waiting for creeping across one of the rooftops. A large grin came over his face immediately. _Perfect._

“Ugh, of course he actually came alone.” Toolshed groaned out. 

Chaos didn’t give him the satisfaction of a response, and only quickly began to head for the exit of the storage unit they were in as he spoke, “You can let the heroes go now. I don’t need them anymore. Make sure to take them away from here so they can’t interfere anymore.”

“Yes, sir.”

Chaos took a deep breath once he got himself out of the unit, taking in the cool air and glancing around cautiously. He kept in mind where he last saw Mysterion on the cameras, and began to head in that direction. It wasn’t much longer of a walk until he soon picked up on the sound of soft footsteps somewhere above him. Ah, there he was.

He did his best to walk as quietly as his heavy metal boots would allow him, and it wasn’t long until he easily climbed up atop the roof of one of the buildings holding the many storage units lined up. 

With his pure luck, he managed to get up undetected, and found himself behind Mysterion who was crouched at the other end of the rooftop. He was obviously trying to figure out where exactly Chaos might be hiding the two heroes. Before Mysterion could have a chance to hop to another rooftop, Chaos cleared his throat loudly and took a few heavy steps forward. Mysterion quickly flipped himself around and got himself into a fighting position. He was always so tense.

“It’s so nice to finally see you again, Mysterion. Did you miss me?~” Chaos practically purred out his words, but Mysterion didn’t respond. The caped hero only sent him a dark glare. Chaos raised a brow, sighing loudly. “The silent treatment?”

Chaos took a few more steps to the side, moving himself to the right to turn his back to Mysterion. Was he doing it on purpose? Maybe. “Come on, this wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t decide to just disappear all of a sudden. Don’t you agree?”

Mysterion still didn’t respond. Chaos listened closely, already expecting him to try something. Sure enough, he soon heard the sound of his footsteps quickly approaching.

With quick reflexes, Chaos quickly twisted himself around as he shot a hand up, and with a simple snap of his fingers bolts of electricity immediately sprung from the tips of them. It hit Mysterion dead on and sent his body into shock before he collapsed onto the ground. 

Chaos sighs dramatically, cocking his head to the side. “You know I hate when I have to do that to you, love!~ You know you _could_ have a normal conversation without having to be paralyzed, right?” 

“Fuck you, Chaos.” Mysterion finally growled low, his usual glare of death stuck over his eyes looking even more deadly than usual. “You know I’m not here just to fucking chat.”

“Oh, but I am!” Chaos answered happily, and almost so innocently. As if he hadn’t literally kidnapped people just for this meeting to happen. He cautiously kneeled down in front of Mysterion, grinning down at him as he continued, “You haven’t been showing up lately and I’ve just missed you _oh so_ much!~ You could say this was my last resort, if you will.” 

The villain reached a gloved hand down to grab Mysterion’s chin, tilting his head up so he could look into his eyes. “They told me you’ve simply been busy. What could possibly have kept you so busy, hm?~ What, busy with your real life?” He scoffed, letting go of his face and standing back up. “Your little pals aren’t the best heroes, if you ask me. Do you know how many crimes I’ve gotten away with these past few weeks? It’s horrible, if you ask me.”

“Don’t you _want_ your crimes to work? You’re the fucking bad guy.” Mysterion spoke incredulously, obviously confused. Chaos hums in response, pacing around him a little.

“Well, of course I do. But it’s just not as fun without my favorite little hero showing up, you know? Where’s the fun in doing bad things if someone isn’t trying to stop me??” He spoke as if it was obvious. He turned his back to him again, pacing a few steps away to look over the edge of the building at some of the minions patrolling the grounds beneath them. 

“Don’t you understand? I put in all this work, so it’s rather upsetting when you don’t seem to care about it.” Chaos actually sounded a little hurt, but he quickly tried to shake it off, returning to his normal tone as he flipped himself around, sending Mysterion a small grin. “You just make it all so much fun, Mysti~”

Mysterion seemed to cringe a little at the nickname, obviously not enjoying it. He didn’t give Chaos the satisfaction of a response. Chaos sighs dramatically again, closing his eyes with a few shakes of his head. “You aren’t being very nice tonight, Love. I put in a lot of work to see you again and this is how you repa- Ah!”

Chaos was taken off guard as he felt the front of his cape suddenly be grabbed, snapping his eyes back open. Ah, Mysterion seemed to finally get feeling back into his muscles. Unfortunate. Chaos quickly sent him a grin as he raised his hands up defensively. “Now, is there any need for that?~”

“Where. Are. They.” Mysterion growled low, obviously already losing all patience with this interaction. “I showed up, like you fucking said. So _where are they?_ ” He gripped a bit harder on the fabric of his cape, raising it up a bit more. Chaos chuckled a bit nervously, keeping his hands raised.

“Come on, _Darling_ , you really do hate talking, don’t you?” He winced and squeezed his eyes shut as the grip on his clothing only tightened, nearly lifting him off the ground now.

“ _Now,_ Chaos.”

Chaos suddenly began to hum and melted into laughter, only getting more maniacal. He sighed as it faded off and he opened his eyes, purple beginning to glow from his one eye that wasn’t covered by the eye-patch over his left one. “You can be pretty reckless sometimes, hero.”

Without any more warning, electricity suddenly sparked from his raised hands as he zapped it in Mysterion’s face, quickly blinding Mysterion for a moment and allowing Chaos to be let free as he stumbled back in pain. Chaos took a few steps to the side to give himself some space, electricity continued to crackle at his fingertips.

“I didn’t realize you missed this so much too, love!~ As much as I hate having to hurt you, it really is _so much_ fun.” Well, that seemed to be all it took. As soon as Mysterion had his bearings he was launching himself towards Chaos with a clenched fist. Chaos easily dodged the initial punch, but before he could send more lightning in the caped hero’s direction, another punch was sent his way, knocking him in the face. Chaos groaned in pain, but a dark chuckle came out of his throat immediately after. 

Chaos went in for his own punch, but was caught off guard when Mysterion suddenly ducked down out of the way, and he suddenly felt his legs be kicked out from under him, sending him onto the hard pavement of the rooftop. Chaos rolled himself over in an attempt to jump back onto his feet, but Mysterion placed a heavy boot against his chest, stopping him in place.

“I don’t have time for this, Chaos!” The masked hero snarled down at him. Chaos laughs again.

“I have all the time in the world, darling.” Electricity sparked at his hands again, but he didn’t shoot it directly at him this time. He sparked the lightning somewhere behind them randomly, successfully distracting Mysterion enough to use his legs to kick up against him, knocking him a few feet away from him. Chaos easily jumped back up to his feet, clenching his fists tightly. 

“You are always so predictable, Mysti!~ You should know better by now, you know?~” Chaos purred in his direction, the smug grin never leaving his face. He bubbled into more laughter, obviously enjoying himself more than he should be. It only gave Mysterion the upper hand however, and without warning Chaos felt Mysterion suddenly tackle against him. When he fell back he didn’t feel himself hit the ground initially however, and realized the two of them had fallen from the edge of the roof. Thankfully, their powers did give their bones more strength than the average person, so he didn’t necessarily break anything. But, it certainly didn’t stop how much it hurt when his body connected with the hard pavement. 

“I’m not fucking around, Chaos! Where the fuck are you keeping them?!” Mysterion didn’t seem too phased by the fall, although Chaos felt that was a little unsurprising. He had a hell of a pain tolerance. Mysterion had his hands gripped tightly in the front of Chaos’s cape again.

The villain gave a groan of pain, still feeling the shock waves of pain throughout his body as he stared up at him. The grin still refused to leave his face, finding much too much amusement in the altercation. “They aren’t here. I had my minions let them free as soon as you showed up.” Chaos finally admitted through a strained voice. 

Something seemed to flash in Mysterion’s eyes, but Chaos couldn’t exactly read what it was. Disbelief? Frustration? Whatever it was, Mysterion suddenly let him go as he pushed himself to his feet.

“This was a fucking waste of time. I have shit more important to deal with than dealing with you.” Mysterion snapped coldly, turning to begin walking away.

Chaos quickly forced himself up, despite the pain still wracking through his body from the fall. He grabbed tightly onto the back of Mysterion’s cape, stopping him. “Wait! Please, don’t go.” Chaos' voice sounded much weaker. Much more desperate.

Mysterion flipped himself around with a glare, his voice rumbling out in a low growl. “What was the point of all this, Chaos?! I hate you. I will always hate you. You act like there’ll ever be something between us, but there won’t be! I’m tired of this. I’m tired of.. _This.”_ Mysterion waved his hands around randomly, obviously simply referring to everything. Chaos. The U-Stor-It. The minions. Everything.

“But- I… I do this for you.” Chaos quietly admitted, shrinking down a little. He kept tight hold of the cape. 

“Exactly. You do all this shit to get my attention, I know. It’s obvious. That’s why I stopped coming. If I don’t give you the satisfaction, I had hoped you’d just stop all this shit. But I guess I was wrong.” He finally sighs, the irritation in his voice only worsening the more he spoke. He yanked the cape away from Chaos’ grip, stepping closer to him with a dark glare.

“You touch my friends again, I can _promise_ you, Chaos. I will _kill_ you.” He spoke dangerously, and for once in his time doing this, Chaos felt genuine fear for a moment. His heart was aching, and he was sure it was physically breaking in half.

“Mysterion, I-”

“Enough. I’m done with this. I better not catch you pulling this shit again.” Mysterion gave him the one last warning, before turning himself around, running off and up one of the storage units. Chaos could only stand in shock, watching him run off. He fucked up. 

He _really_ fucked up. He hadn’t thought this through. He was so desperate to get Mysterion back, but all he seemed to do was push him away even more. 

He glanced down at his hands, electricity sparking wildly from them as he struggled to contain it inside him. His chest was in so much pain, almost more pain than his body was feeling. What was the point now? What was the point in any of this? 

Maybe it was time for Chaos to finally be put to rest. Maybe it was time to focus on Butters again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt expect this to end so sad haha BUT i hope u enjoyed it regardless  
> id imagine mysterion would eventually be fed up with chaos since he clearly does a lot of it for attention sooo yeah  
> owo pain.


End file.
